


El Ascenso

by Hikari_Takaishi_Y



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Takaishi_Y/pseuds/Hikari_Takaishi_Y
Summary: Levi solo quería una cosa en la vida. Volver a encontrar a su madre. Y si para ello tendría que enfrentar a los mismos dioses, lo haría. Por lo cual iría en cada maldito templo dedicado a aquellos seres divinos queriendo ascender entre los dioses hasta encontrar al causante de la muerte de Kuchel, siendo a quien también le debe su existencia, al mismo Zeus.Con lo que no contaba era encontrarse a aquella sacerdotisa de la sabiduría, queriendo salvarlo del camino a la venganza.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral
Kudos: 3





	1. El hijo del Olimpo

Ackerman Levi.

_Adulto._

— Enano — escupió el hombre, queriendo en vano golpearlo.

_Ágil._

A él no le importaba lo que pensaran ni dijeran sobre su persona.

_—Hijo de puta._

Pero que se metieran con su santa madre, eso no lo permitiría. Sean dioses o miserables humanos que tuvieron la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino.

Levi hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano izquierda, obteniendo una pequeña navaja con la cual cortó el rostro de su oponente a la altura de la boca, hiriéndolo en un solo golpe.

_Mortal._

El desgarrador grito del hombre solo causó risas entre los que presenciaban aquella pelea. Algunos gritaron jubilosos mientras se dirigían a un tipo vestido de rojo, quien reía con júbilo.

Los extranjeros de esas tierras eran idiotas, creían que Levi era inexperto y presa fácil, entonces apostaban fuerte en su contra y perdían catastróficamente.

Los grises ojos de Levi miraban con mortal amenaza a su oponente.

 _—Fe maffigo —_ balbuceó el hombre, cubriendo su herida, sus manos manchándose de sangre _—Fe losh fioshes fe..._

Levi rodó los ojos, ignorando al tipo.

Al poco sintió un brazo rodeándolo, lo cual lo hizo sentir incómodo, pero solo había una persona (muy estúpida según el criterio de Levi) capaz de acercarse demasiado, acabando de rajar a un contrincante.

—Church — objetó Levi, apático y queriendo por centésima vez que el aludido entendiera que no tiene ganas de considerarlo siquiera como un conocido.

Farlan ni se ofendió, solo hizo lo que, en su código de ética de delincuente, era lo _honorable_.

—Oh, _Gran Hermes_ , sigue bendiciendo a Levi — dijo en voz alta y en forma de plegaria, haciendo bufar a Levi. Farlan agarró un puñado de monedas y lo puso en el bolsillo exterior del abrigo de Levi. Era lo que Farlan había calculado como la parte que le correspondía a Levi por haber ganado aquella pelea callejera, sin reglas, que solo terminaban cuando uno de los oponentes no podía seguir peleando más.

—Sí, _Gran Hermes_... ven aquí y trae a tu perro padre — respondió Levi, en forma irónica.

Farlan negó silenciosamente. Va a tener que usar un poco de dinero adicional para _Hermaia_ , el culto anual dedicado al Dios de los Ladrones, y omitan la ofensa de agarrar a la divinidad como mensajero de un simple mortal. Aunque Farlan, al igual que quienes conocían más a Levi, tenía dudas sobre los rumores de Zeus siendo el padre de Levi.

Se cuenta que, años atrás, el mismísimo Zeus quedó prendado de la belleza de Kuchel, a quien la habían descrito como la mismísima belleza del Olimpo, por lo cual fue, una más, de las "afortunadas" y, fruto de aquella relación, al parecer, nació Levi. Zeus dejó a Kuchel a su suerte y, los que la conocían, empezaron a llamarla _La Olimpia_ , como burla ante el abandono del dios.

Desamparada como quedó, algunos dicen que recibió favores de otros a cambio del "cuerpo tocado por Zeus" y con ello logró mantener a su hijo Levi hasta alrededor de los seis años cuando, producto de una enfermedad extraña, murió. Hay quienes aseveran que todo fue culpa de Hera, la celosa esposa de Zeus, quien le complicó la existencia a Kuchel hasta la muerte. Que dejara en paz a Levi hacía pensar que Zeus no era el padre y la pobre Kuchel desde antes daba sus favores a cualquiera, por lo que trató de endosar el bastardo hijo de un mortal a un Dios que la descubrió y abandonó por su traición.

Otro pequeño grupo, en cambio, sí creía a Levi hijo de Zeus, porque esa agilidad sobrenatural y certeza mortífera no era de un simple humano. Y ojalá que Hera no se enterara de otro bastardo de Zeus o también mataría a Levi.

A Levi poco o nada le importaba su pasado u origen. Lo único que estaba seguro es que, por culpa de Zeus, su madre murió joven y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirla con dignidad. Despertó un día y ella ya no respiraba. Él demoró un par de días en conseguir el óbolo y dejarlo en los ojos cerrados de ella, para que Caronte la llevara por el río Aquerón y el alma de su madre no esté vagando errante por cien años.

De ahí, poco o nada se sabe de cómo logró sobrevivir aquel a quien llamaron **_"El Hijo del Olimpo"_** en alusión a su abandonada madre y en un absurdo juego de palabras de declararlo un semidiós. Lo cual había sido más una burla que él transformó en respeto.

Levi creía que, de pertenecer a alguna divinidad, sería al Dios de la Muerte. Pero la misma lo eludía, como si cobardemente se escondiera. Igual, no es que le esté quitando su trabajo, solo deja a sus oponentes mal heridos, aunque si insisten, Levi les abre camino hacia el Reino de Hades.

Él solo quiere ver a su madre una vez más, para despedirse adecuadamente de ella. Y buscará en cada maldito templo del mundo al infeliz de Zeus o morirá en el intento. Quizá en el más allá logre su meta de abrazar una vez más a su madre.

Meses atrás Levi alborotó el templo de Eros, en busca de alguna pista que lo lleve a Zeus, como respuesta solo tuvo a las sacerdotisas ofreciéndole "amor y pasión sagrada" lo cual interiormente lo enfureció, por los rumores sobre su propia madre, quizá obligada por las circunstancias a vender su cuerpo. Mientras que, en otras era "prostitución sagrada" el sexo con los seguidores del dios de turno, y ellas eran consideradas decentes.

— _Soy seguidor de Hermes—_ fue la seca respuesta de Levi, ante las descaradas insinuaciones de las sacerdotisas. La decepción fue visible en ellas, puesto que, a pesar de la baja estatura del promedio de los hombres, lo compensaba con creces sus músculos firmes, su rostro que parecía cincelado por la misma Afrodita, y esa voz penetrante.

Levi no caía ante ninguna de esas mujeres, se le insinuaran o danzaran como lo hicieran.

Nunca caería ante una sacerdotisa. ¡Nunca lo haría!

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Sabiduría

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi solo quería una cosa en la vida. Volver a encontrar a su madre. Y si para ello tendría que enfrentar a los mismos dioses, lo haría. Por lo cual iría en cada maldito templo dedicado a aquellos seres divinos queriendo ascender entre los dioses hasta encontrar al causante de la muerte de Kuchel, siendo a quien también le debe su existencia, al mismo Zeus.
> 
> Con lo que no contaba era encontrarse a aquella sacerdotisa de la sabiduría, queriendo salvarlo del camino a la venganza.

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Sabiduría**

* * *

_Cuando Hanji nació, desamparada a su destino, tuvo una pronta conciencia de su alrededor._

_La mano de aquella hermosa mujer, que se escapaba de su esposo, la guiaba y acariciaba. Hanji pensó que aquella persona quería ser madre, pero no podía. Quizá el útero de ella esté defectuoso, o tal vez sea él._

_Cuando le comentó aquello a la mujer, vio los ojos brillantes en lágrimas._

_—Eres muy inteligente — fue la respuesta de ella, peinando sus castaños cabellos en una compleja trenza. —Lo cual no debería asombrarme, siendo como eres, pero es impresionante ser testigo de tu sabiduría._

_Hanji la miró, analizando su ser._

_—Pero ser como soy me provocará problemas. Y no me gusta aislarme. —refutó analíticamente, observando su reflejo en espejo. Sentía sonrojarse por ver su rostro sin el cabello por la cara, perfectamente arreglado. —Me gusta mucho, Kore. Gracias._

_La otra sintió una punzada en el corazón. Las lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro._

_Hanji deslizó una mano por la cara empapada._

_—Perdón... No debería llorar así... Es que... —intentó justificarse aquella hermosa mujer._

_Hanji también sabía que no debía hablar. A sus escasos tres años sabía que a su querida Kore la dominaba un poder sobrenatural, quizá alguna caprichosa deidad prendado de su belleza o envidiando la misma y la tenía prisionera en esa angustia silenciosa. La castaña se prometió a sí misma crecer y ayudar a Kore, por lo cual tenía mucho que aprender. Ironía de las caprichosas del destino, siendo que Hanji está ligada a la sabiduría como su esencia misma._

_—No te angusties... mejor apresúrate antes que tu esposo se dé cuenta que escapaste. Luego vendrá acá y aún me parece un poco tenebroso. ¿Estás segura que no te maltrata?_

_La otra negó._

_—Me ama y lo amo. Él es así por su trabajo, debe ser rígido._

_—La rigidez debería ser acompañada de sabiduría, para evitar la anarquía. —Hanji vio la extrañeza de la mujer, por lo cual se apresuró a aclarar, buscando la palabra en griego — ἀναρχία... Ausencia de autoridad... la anarquía implica irse contra su monopolio de fuerza._

_La mujer besó los castaños cabellos._

_—Hanji, tienes demasiada sabiduría, mucho más que la de un adulto en toda su vida..._

_La pequeña se incomodó ante aquello._

_—Voy a tener muchos problemas ¿Verdad? Debería aprender a callar..._

_—¿La sabiduría puede ser silenciada?_

_La niña negó._

_—Ignorada, probablemente. Por eso se le llama ignorantes a quienes desconocen sobre un hecho, acontecimiento o situación._

_Hanji volvió a abrazar, besando la frente de aquella hermosa mujer. Inconscientemente entró a su mente, por la ansiedad de querer saber más de ella, encontrando retazos de peleas, gritos, amenazas, hasta que ella huyó a un hermoso campo de hermosas flores. Una sombra la abrazaba y le susurraba su amor en una voz débil y susurrante. Entonces notaba que la sombra crecía hasta volverse en el esposo que Hanji ha visto en raras ocasiones, repitiendo ese amor, con una voz más profunda y firme, prometiendo que nada ni nadie la dañará._

_Hanji sonrió, tranquilizando su ser ante ese amor profundo y sincero que tiene la pareja. Pero, cuando volvió a ver a la mujer, notó que tenía amor y tristeza en aquella mirada. Hanji no sabía si Kore se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

En la actualidad, una adulta Hanji se miraba frente al espejo, extrañando las trenzas de Kore, pero ella se encontraba atendiendo a su fiel esposo, quien se había tomado unas vacaciones para pasar en familia.

A su lado, Nanaba terminaba de tejer el bordado del pañuelo. Al finalizar, lo alzó para ver el resultado de su obra.

—Mike lo odiará — dijo la rubia, lanzando la prenda hacia un lado.

Hanji se rascó el brazo derecho.

—Solo conozco la técnica, pero entre saber la teoría y la práctica, hay un universo de diferencia, siento no poder ayudarte, Nanaba.

—No, no hay problema... quizá si aprendo a hacer postres... Se dice que a un hombre se lo conquista por el estómago.

Nuevamente la picazón en Hanji, al desconocer otro detalle que se aprende en práctica. Así no va a ser una buena _sacerdotisa_ de Atenea.

—En este caso nos serviría mucho invocar a Hestia— dijo Hanji.

—Sí, claro... una diosa atenderá al llamado de dos mortales, una inteligente pero sin práctica... y la otra sin práctica ni inteligencia...

Hanji abrazó a Nanaba.

—Tienes otras cualidades, Nanaba... o créeme que el idiota de Mike no se hubiera fijado en ti. Lo conozco de prácticamente toda mi vida y ya sabes que su madre estuvo fastidiando con comprometerme con él— Hanji rodó los ojos ante tal absurdo —Mike es de los que creen en el amor. Y se ha prendado de ti, nada más debería importarte...

—Pero Mike ha tenido su pasado de _galante_... — refutó Nanaba con cierta ansiedad —Y si no soy lo suficientemente interesante...

—Mike será el idiota que deja perder a una maravillosa mujer por andar de calenturiento — sentenció Hanji. —Nanaba... No sé cómo explicarlo, porque tampoco soy experta en temas de amor, pero Mike... es de los que creen en ese sentimiento.

—Por eso es devoto a Afrodita...

_—Afrodita es más una cachonda..._

_—Shh... podría oírte y te castigaría enamorándote de un mal hombre._

Hanji rió.

—No creo que lo hiciera... Es más, apostaría a que si se le diera la oportunidad, estuviera bailando porque elegiría a Mike.

Aquello llenó de más ansiedad e inseguridad a Nanaba.

—¿Y si Afrodita me desprecia? Siendo Mike de sus más fieles devotos...

—Si Afrodita llega a siquiera despreciarte, la misma Atenea irá a sacudir su calenturienta cabeza para ver si se le despierta el cerebro.

Nanaba rió, entre lágrimas de nervios.

—Solo tú podrías conseguir aquello, siendo bendecida por la misma diosa de la sabiduría.

Hanji se rascó el cuello.

—Ummm... de algo tiene que servir esta bendición.

La puerta fue golpeada antes de asomar la cabeza castaña rojiza de Nifa, otra de las sacerdotisas de Atenea.

—Hanji— dijo Nifa —Están los sacerdotes de Atenea preguntando por los detalles del concurso de belleza.

Hanji suspiró profundamente. Al año hacían como cien fiestas. Era fascinante pero al mismo tiempo agotador.

—Esperemos no atraer la envidia de Afrodita... _no tanto_ — murmuró lo último para sí misma. En el fondo Hanji pensaba que hubiera sido mejor ser Tique, la diosa de la suerte, porque admite para sí misma que provoca demasiado a la diosa de la belleza, sexualidad y el amor.

Ojalá que nunca la hiciera enamorar de un _mal hombre_ , como dice Nanaba, aunque para la rubia, todo que no sea Mike es un _mal hombre_.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Continuará**


	3. Gris y Castaño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi solo quería una cosa en la vida. Volver a encontrar a su madre. Y si para ello tendría que enfrentar a los mismos dioses, lo haría. Por lo cual iría en cada maldito templo dedicado a aquellos seres divinos queriendo ascender entre los dioses hasta encontrar al causante de la muerte de Kuchel, siendo a quien también le debe su existencia, al mismo Zeus.
> 
> Con lo que no contaba era encontrarse a aquella sacerdotisa de la sabiduría, queriendo salvarlo del camino a la venganza.

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Gris y Castaño**

* * *

Farlan le había dicho alguna estupidez tipo que iba a echarlo de menos, pero que lo espera para su boda. Levi se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle mayor atención.

 **—Recuerda—** gritó el hombre, a la distancia **—. La celebraremos en Gamelion.**

Levi rodó los ojos. Solo una fuerza divina lograría que él asistiera a una boda realizada en la temporada de la boda de Zeus y Hera. Farlan no tiene el más mínimo sentido de comprensión ante sus objetivos.

Aunque Levi sabía que a nadie le había dicho cuáles eran dichos objetivos.

Encontrar a Zeus es solo una parte de su plan. Ningún mortal parece tener la suficiente fuerza para matarlo, así que hará que el Dios lo mate. Siempre lleva un óbolo entre sus ropas, por lo cual, antes de la batalla, lo pondrá bajo su lengua. Entregará al Caronte el pago y buscará a su madre. Luego, si debe pasar la eternidad purgando sus crímenes lo haría.

Solo por su madre pasaría todo lo bueno y malo, por un último instante con ella.

Pensar en Kuchel lo llenaba de un agridulce sentimiento y, como pocas veces ocurría, bajó la guardia, por lo cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando una joven pelirroja lo llevó del brazo.

—Eres perfecto—decía ella mientras lo arrastraba. —Estúpido Moblit, no ganarás.

—¿Qué demonios crees...

—No, no, no... nada de palabrotas ni maldiciones. Atenea no lo soportará. Y podrá castigarte.

Levi pensó que bien podría darse el gusto de ser asesinado por otra divinidad, aunque su orgullo quede pisoteado ante una mujer, pero nada le quita que también sea una diosa.

Ya dentro del templo de Atenea, Levi vio a un alto hombre, a quien calculó acertadamente 1,76 centímetros de estatura.

—¿En serio? Nifa— dijo Moblit mirando a la muchacha, con soberbia —Atenea jamás aceptará a...

—Ni siquiera lo has mirado bien— refutó Nifa.

Moblit efectivamente ni había mirado al que Nifa trajo, solo notó que era más bajo que ella, lo cual era una proeza en sí, pero al observar bien al hombre, se mostró nervioso.

Levi se estaba hartando de la plática entre los dos y se soltó de la muchacha. Estaba a punto de irse, por lo cual la pelirroja lo detuvo.

—Viajero... tenemos un _baño caliente_ para ti, con especias dignas de los sacerdotes de Atenea... Además de buenos alimentos y _té... negro._

Moblit tragó en seco. Pudo notar el brillo en la mirada gris del hombre. Nifa lo llevó entonces hacia los aposentos, mostrando al hombre la ubicación de todas las preciadas posesiones.

Una vez que notó que el hombre entró al cuarto de baño, llevó afuera a Nifa, a una habitación más privada.

—Estás jugando sucio.

Nifa tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

—¿También piensas lo mismo? ¿Verdad?

—Jamás sería _Heishichō reencarnado._

—Y yo jamás he dicho que aquel hombre es _Heishichō._

Moblit fue de inmediato hacia otro salón, siendo seguido por Nifa, aunque ella sabía qué era lo que él iba a buscar.

No se percataron de la presencia de Hanji, quien los vio dirigirse hacia otro lado, y por ello llamó su atención ante el sonido del agua cayendo en el salón del baño, siendo raro que alguien se encontrara ahí.

El sacerdote buscó en la parte inferior de los cajones unos dispositivos especiales, inventados por la sacerdotisa principal, Hanji, para que se guarden los documentos más secretos del templo. Había que accionar adecuadamente los mecanismos para acceder o los papiros se quemarían.

El sagrado documento, según cuenta la leyenda, parecía escrito por la misma Atenea. Refiriendo a un hombre de piel blanca como la leche y mirada gris y oscura, facciones duras, cabellos cortos, desprende un aire de dominio silencioso. No sonríe, sin embargo sus ojos brillan ante algo que le fascina como el té negro. Atenea decía envidiar a Higía porque su amado era fanático de la limpieza.

La misma diosa admitió ser feliz entre sus brazos, lo cual era un escándalo a niveles astronómicos. Zeus quiere a su hija **_pura y casta_** , siendo posiblemente la causa de haber sido mancillada, el motivo por el cual se produjo el asesinato de su amado a manos del Dios del Rayo.

Por ello son muy limitados los oídos de quienes han escuchado la leyenda de aquel hombre de Atenea. Para los demás mortales, Atenea nunca tuvo, ni tiene y jamás tendrá un amante. Es la diosa pura y casta de la guerra, sabiduría y ciencia.

Nifa y Moblit compartían ese oculto anhelo de ver, aunque sea una vez, a la diosa Atenea. Además era una sorpresa que desean darle a Hanji, la sacerdotisa principal, huérfana a temprana edad, pero bendecida por la misma diosa de la sabiduría.

Lo único por lo cual Moblit y los demás sacerdotes y sacerdotisas hacen el ritual de _evandria,_ el concurso de belleza masculino, era por las palabras finales en aquel papiro.

_Volveré al mundo humano_

_siempre que esté ahí mi Heishichō amado._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Levi mientras salía envuelto en un manto, cubriendo sus partes nobles. El agua aun deslizándose por su endurecida piel, algunas cicatrices producto de batallas, que no lograron matarlo, para mala suerte de él. Rechazó la tina de agua caliente, principalmente porque más deseaba ese té negro, y más le vale a esa pelirroja que sea té de calidad.

Hanji entró al cuarto, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre atractivo. Levi no se molestó en cubrirse, con toda la intención de intimidar a aquella que se atrevió a invadir su privacidad.

Ambos quedaron sin aliento.

Gris y castaño se encontraron.

Hanji fue la primera en recuperar el habla. Ella no tenía que pedir permiso para moverse por todo el templo. Esperaba que él sí tuviera autorización para estar ahí.

—Umm... ¿Estás aquí por...

—La pelirroja me trajo, aún desconozco con qué oscuras intenciones, pero puedo ser peligroso y mortífero.

Hanji soltó una risa nerviosa. Aquello, por una extraña razón, calentó el alma de Levi.

—Ha de ser por _evandria,_ es lo único que tenemos pendiente.— Hanji miró analíticamente al hombre —Y creo que ya tenemos al ganador.

—Eso es ofensivo— respondió Levi.

—Ofensivo es que tu piel sea más pálida que la mía, y yo siempre estoy a la sombra — Hanji se acercó, colocando un brazo junto al de él. Levi admiró que, efectivamente, su piel lucía pálida ante la de ella.

—Apolo no me quiere — dijo Levi, encogiéndose de hombros, refiriéndose al dios del sol.

—Definitivamente no lo haría, provocarías sus celos... o su anhelo de tenerte— respondió ella. Levi se asombró de que ella no fuera recelosa en hacer bromas u observaciones a aquellas divinidades. Farlan ya se hubiera disculpado y estaría realizando ofrendas al templo de Apolo.

—No me interesan los hombres— fue la seca respuesta de Levi.

—Apolo no es un hombre... no uno común. — retrucó Hanji —¿Y las mujeres? ¿O dioses? ¿Cuál es tu preferencia?

Levi sonrió levemente. Hanji sintió un retorcijón de temor pero pudo contenerse de demostrarlo.

—Los dioses sí me interesan... pero no de la manera que piensas— Levi observó demasiada paz en esos ojos castaños. No la engaña. Tiene miedo. Pero le gustó que no sea una histérica, gritona y llorona —Busco específicamente a Zeus. ¿Hay alguna manera de llegar a él?

Hanji soltó un sincero bufido de fastidio. ¡Oh! Alguien que también detesta al _Dios Supremo_.

—No es de mis adorados — explicó ella —Aquí solo estamos relacionados Atenea y sus seguidores. Definitivamente no otros dioses y menos aún Zeus.

—¿Es así en todos lados?— preguntó Levi —En el templo de Zeus, los cobardes se escondieron y pude haberme hecho piedra esperando a que apareciera...

—Oh... Estás queriendo una guerra contra los dioses.— observó Hanji, luego se acercó, susurrándole un secreto _—Con eso llamas más la atención de Ares y si la armas bonita, seguro que atraes su divina presencia._

—No me vendría mal— observó Levi, yendo hacia sus ropas y obteniendo el óbolo. Estuvo a punto de colocarlo bajo su lengua cuando la mano de Hanji lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué quieres morir?

—¿Quién habló de morir?— retrucó Levi pensando que quizá había delatado demasiado de sí mismo.

—El óbolo para Caronte.

—Solo prevención por si...

—Una prevención muy negativa.

—O realista.

Hanji deslizó una mano hasta donde Levi portaba la moneda de plata, e hizo que cerrara la mano entorno a la misma.

—Busquemos otra manera de conseguir tus objetivos, una en la que no mueras— al ver que Levi estuvo a punto de refutar, ella se apresuró en agregar —Si no encontramos una forma... yo misma me encargaré de colocar aquella moneda bajo tu lengua siguiendo tu plan original.

Levi arqueó una ceja, en señal de intriga.

—¿A cambio de qué?

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Hanji. Efectivamente ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué buscaba de él?

Ella se rascó el cuello mientras impulsivamente decía lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—A cambio de tu cuerpo digno de dioses.

A Levi se le han ofrecido en innumerables ocasiones hermosas sacerdotisas de cabellos dorados, miradas azules como el cielo o verdes como la pradera, con movimientos de cuerpos danzantes buscando ser sensuales.

Y ninguna de ella lo había tentado.

Pero existía algo en aquella sacerdotisa de Atenea que lo atraía como un imán, sin movimientos calculados, solo su mera presencia. Por lo cual extendió su mano a la de ella.

 _—Enséñame lo que sabes— s_ usurró él. Vio en sus castaños ojos el entendimiento a esas palabras y notó cómo se rascó el brazo derecho.

_Interesante mujer._

Con torpeza ella deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello e inclinó su rostro para unir sus labios. El roce, pequeño, tan fugaz, provocó en ambos una corriente eléctrica.

Pero en ese fugaz contacto Hanji tuvo una extraña visión, de él besando y abrazando a otra. Aquello la llenó de una extraña punzada de celos que pudo disimular bien.

Levi estuvo a punto de retroceder ante aquella extraña sensación de ansiedad que lo invadió, cuando sintió un abrupto beso, más tosco y posesivo.

Ella quería poseerlo.

Algo se encendió dentro de él, quizá el sentimiento de no estar dominado por ella, por lo que Levi tomó control del intenso beso, haciendo que las piernas de Hanji tiemblen al punto de tener que aferrarse a su humedecido cuerpo.

Muy a su pesar él tuvo que interrumpir aquel ardiente beso.

 _—Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión—_ susurró por lo bajo Levi, mientras se apartaba de ella, envolviendo su cuerpo con otro manto y escapando a una habitación cercana.

Hanji tocó sus propios labios, sintiéndose insatisfecha y hambrienta. Y hubiera ido detrás de aquel hombre hasta que sintió que tanto Nifa como Moblit se acercaban. La castaña respiró profundo y trató de controlar su propia alteración.

—¡Hanji!— exclamó Moblit, como si fuera un padre severo que ha pillado a su hija virginal en una situación comprometedora con un rufián.

Bueno, algo así hubiera sido si hubiera tardado unos minutos más en aparecer.

—¡Moblit!— respondió ella en el mismo tono, para que él entendiera lo absurda de su exclamación.

—Umm...— Nifa, nerviosa buscó alrededor —Hay una persona aquí... ¿La has visto?

—Oh...— exclamó Hanji, rascándose el cuello. Aquello fue notado por los ojos grises que la observaban a través de la pequeña apertura de la habitación —No he visto a nadie. Escuché un ruido y vine a investigar.

—Es mi participante para _evandria._

—No hagas trampas y no lo veas— recalcó Moblit —Sabes lo importante para nosotros que es encontrar al hombre perfecto para el agrado de nuestra sagrada Atenea.

Hanji asintió mientras salía de la habitación.

Levi apareció al poco tiempo, envuelto en mantas y permaneciendo impávido ante el escrutinio de los fieles de Atenea.

—Eres perfecto— aseguró Nifa, emocionada.

Moblit, con un pinchazo de celos, tuvo que asentir a regañadientes.

—¿Tienes algún otro don? ¿Canto? ¿Poesía?

—Maldición. ¡Jamás!

—Uh-uh-uh— negó Nifa —El vocabulario... ofenderías a nuestra Atenea.

—El de las artes es Apolo— Levi mostró sus pálidos brazos —Y hasta el sol me ha negado.

Sacerdote y sacerdotisa se miraron, en señal de comprensión. Levi tenía la impresión que ellos tenían un secreto que no estaban dispuestos a compartirle.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

En sus aposentos, en lo alto del Olimpo, la diosa de la Sabiduría se sentaba en su cama, recogiendo sus piernas contra sí misma.

Había tenido una revelación impresionante.

Atenea no había sentido esta emoción latiendo en su pecho, ardiente como las brasas y dolorosa como la nostalgia.

— _Heichō... Has vuelto a mí._

* * *

_**Continuará...** _


	4. Los dioses entre los humanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi solo quería una cosa en la vida. Volver a encontrar a su madre. Y si para ello tendría que enfrentar a los mismos dioses, lo haría. Por lo cual iría en cada maldito templo dedicado a aquellos seres divinos queriendo ascender entre los dioses hasta encontrar al causante de la muerte de Kuchel, siendo a quien también le debe su existencia, al mismo Zeus.
> 
> Con lo que no contaba era encontrarse a aquella sacerdotisa de la sabiduría, queriendo salvarlo del camino a la venganza.

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Los dioses entre los humanos**

* * *

Entre hombres atractivos aquellos dos se llevaban un buen lugar en la población, por lo cual, rara vez solían mostrarse en público, y más aún, juntos.

—Evandria se va a celebrar en el templo de Atenea— observó el más alto. Su nariz se frunció ante el aroma de especias mezcladas, causándole picazón. Por ello solía evitar a las personas, no puede soportar el aroma de ellos. O al menos de la mayoría, porque tiene sus escasas excepciones en tolerar a algunos humanos y animales.

—Sí, pero según mis informantes, por aquí anda rondando mi _pequeño problema_ — replicó el otro. Rubio igual que su acompañante, diferenciando principalmente por sus cejas gruesas y el color de los ojos, pues el más alto tiene los ojos castaños y el otro azules. De ahí, casi podrían pasar como hermanos.

No eran familia, según ellos eso era una fortuna para la humanidad, porque así como están logran cierto dominio en el mundo.

Aunque ese poder no es algo que les interese, particularmente se han puesto su propia misión y están dispuestos a cumplirla.

—¿Hanji lo habrá visto? — volvió a preguntar el primero, sin esperar una verdadera respuesta. Agregó unas palabras a su observación inicial —Hasta hace un par de horas estaba ayudando a Nanaba con _algo_ pero Nifa se la llevó al templo.

—Ummm... — murmuró pensativamente su acompañante. —Esa situación te va a explotar en cualquier momento en la cara.

Mike no pudo evitar el sonrojo nervioso.

—Estamos aquí para encontrar a la _reencarnación_ — Volvió a pasarse la mano por la nariz ante un fuerte aroma dulce que lo incomodó terriblemente. _Perfume barato para prostitutas._ —Y no puedo...

—Seguir ilusionando a esa pobre muchacha. — agregó el otro. —Al menos, si no la quieres, no la ilusiones con un futuro que no se dará.

_—No puedo..._

—¿Vienen por evandria?— preguntó Moblit, al ver a los dos rubios. Sin darles tiempo a una verdadera respuesta, los empujó hacia el templo.

Una pelirroja estaba en el pasillo principal, ofreciendo un poco de té al otro participante, quien de inmediato sintió las profundas miradas sobre él, pudiendo disimular esa sensación de incomodidad.

—Tenemos un _baño caliente_ con las especias dignas de los sacerdotes de Atenea, buenos alimentos para que repongan las fuerzas de su largo viaje y _té negro._

—Aceptaré el baño y los alimentos. — dijo el hombre de cejas gruesas, su mirada fugitivamente yendo hacia el otro que estaba en compañía de la sacerdotisa —En lo correspondiente al té... no es de mis bebidas predilectas.

—A mí me encantaría la tina sin especies, tanto extraño aroma exterior me estaba provocando alergias, pero agradecería que, en vez de la comida y bebida, se me facilitara una fuente de frutas.

A pesar de sentir un pinchazo de decepción ante el rechazo, Moblit sintió una extraña emoción ante aquellos hombres, como si fueran algún ente supremo. Aquello solo lo había sentido con Hanji, por lo cual el sacerdote de Atenea imaginaba que aquellos también eran de los raros humanos bendecidos por los mismos dioses.

Y si eran sacerdotes de otro templo, podría ofender a su diosa.

—¿Son sacerdotes consagrados...?

El más alto pareció meditar su respuesta.

—Soy más bien adorador de Afrodita.

—La cachonda del Olimpo— agregó Hanji, apareciendo repentinamente y golpeando el hombro de aquel rubio.

—¡Hanji!— regañó Moblit, nervioso ante la idea que otro ser, que ha sido bendecido por los supremos, se sienta ofendido por su diosa.

—¡Moblit! — repitió ella, luego se volvió hacia el más alto rubio, analizando su ropa —Él es Zacharius Mike, un fanático de Afrodita, seguidor fiel y si ella le llega a decir que se lance al vacío, lo haría sin dudar.

—Sabes que ella domina mi vida, tal como Atenea la tuya.

Hanji bufó.

 _—La maldición de los dioses. —_ la castaña miró hacia el otro hombre, pareciendo que lo reconocía de algún lado, lo cual le provocó cierta punzada en la nuca.

Eso no le agradó, ella rara vez olvidaba algo o a alguien.

—¡Hanji! Deja de importunar a nuestros huéspedes. Además aún no deberías estar aquí.

—Y tú eres... — Hanji, ignorando a Moblit, concentró su mirada en los ojos azules del otro rubio.

—Smith Erwin — respondió el rubio.

Hanji, sonriendo, extendió la mano en una clara señal de saludo, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Erwin pero logró recomponerse de la impulsividad de la fémina y correspondió al saludo.

—Un gusto, Erwin. Soy Zoe Hanji.

A la distancia, los ojos grises de Levi no perdían detalle de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Aquella sacerdotisa, de nombre Hanji, como la había llamado sin cesar el sacerdote Moblit, era muy astuta y lograba esconder sus emociones bajo múltiples capas de cordialidad.

Levi se llevó el té a los labios, saboreando su penetrante sabor. Sonrió levemente, sin poder evitarlo. Solo él logró desconcertarla. Y no estaría mal seguir escarbando en aquellas capas emocionales mientras acepta la ayuda de ella para llegar al maldito de Zeus.

Por su lado, Hanji logró mantener la compostura ante aquella invasión que estaba teniendo en su templo. Desde que tiene uso de razón, bastaba un solo toque a cualquier ser vivo para lograr conectarse a sus memorias pasadas, aquello le ayudaba a discernir entre las emociones y la razón.

Pero existían singulares casos como los de Mike y Erwin, en los que no logra ver ni siquiera rostros de los padres, lo cual significa algo para ella.

Lo analizará a más detalle en su habitación, mientras, debía hacer algo para mantener a Erwin lo más cerca de su templo. De Mike lo sospechaba, pero ¿Erwin también? ¿Qué tiene de especial ella para que se sientan con el derecho de invadir sus terrenos?

—Entonces...— declaró Hanji, sosteniendo la mano derecha de Erwin y alzándola hasta lo más que pudo, considerando que el rubio es más alto que ella —Moblit, aquí tienes al ganador de _evandria_.

El sacerdote no sabía si alegrarse por haberle ganado a Nifa (quien empezaba a acercarse con ansiedad) o apoyar a su compañera. Con el sentido de honestidad corriendo por sus venas, decidió que más importante es Atenea que una apuesta contra la pelirroja.

—Hanji, no te apresures— refutó Moblit, colocando un brazo alrededor de Nifa —No has visto a los demás participantes.

Hanji soltó un bufido.

 _—Estos niños, queriendo enseñarme a hacer mi trabajo_ — murmuró apenas audible. —Bien, bien... Veremos a todos los candidatos.

Moblit la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿No será que quieres liberarte de tus responsabilidades para ir con tu amiga? ¿La γυναίκα _όλα φρούτα_?

A Mike no le gustó el comentario.

Hanji soltó una carcajada que delataba nerviosismo.

— _«_ _Mujer de todas las frutas_ _»_. Seguro que Nanaba amará esa descripción.— Ella suspiró, jalando la mano de Erwin y presionándola con cierta fuerza, para extrañeza del rubio —La semana pasaba probé su pastel de manzana con trozos de frutos secos, podría jurar que era ambrosía. Es una mujer tan talentosa...

—Pero quiere seguir a Afrodita— objetó Moblit —No podemos obligarla a ser adoradora de Atenea, su lealtad está en otra diosa.

—Sí, sí... ese _pequeño_ detalle— la castaña infló sus mejillas, su mente trabajando por millón —Si hubiera alguna manera que la diosa cach... _ejem_... captara lo buena que es Nanaba.

Sus ojos castaños se dirigieron hacia Mike, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

—No conviene— repitió por centésima vez en su vida Mike —Afrodita es muy celosa con sus _seguidores_.

Hanji se tragó los insultos contra la _diosa cachonda_. Más bien Afrodita era demasiado celosa con Mike, no dejándolo disfrutar del amor en todas sus expresiones mientras es un secreto a voces que la diosa anda más que _enredada_ con Ares.

¡Injusticias divinas!

No es que Hanji se sienta particularmente celosa por el dios, no le gusta siquiera Ares por ser un buscar pleitos innecesarios. Solo le parece hipócrita que otros disfruten (así sea a escondidas) su amor y le prohíban a los demás vivir su propia historia romántica.

Si tan solo Hanji pudiera convencer a Mike de corresponder a Nanaba. O al menos que corte las esperanzas de ella y la deje buscar el amor en otro lado. Pero él se comportaba tan imbécil y egoísta, pues ni le corresponde ni la deja en libertad.

¡Ush! En momentos así lo odiaba.

Y hablando de la susodicha diosa.

Hanji le soltó la mano a Erwin, colocándola en Nifa. Agarró del hombro a Mike y también lo empujó hacia la sacerdotisa.

—Dales _chitón_ y el _himatión_ — indicó Hanji a Moblit —Si quieres que haga una _sabia_ decisión, prepáralos adecuadamente.

Moblit, creyendo que Hanji se tomaría más en serio su decisión, se llevó a los dos hombres.

—Trae a tu elegido— indicó el sacerdote a la pelirroja.

Hanji notó cómo el otro era llevado al salón de participantes. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y era el dueño de sus labios. Se hubiera sonrojado como una adolescente, incluso hubiera gritando de emoción, de no ser por la presencia de Afrodita.

—Uhmm... te lo llevaste antes de regañarlo por estar aquí— dijo la diosa, visible ante los ojos de Hanji.

—No es mi culpa que Mike sienta fascinación por este templo— Hanji respondió sutilmente —Quizá quiera cambiar de diosa.

La sonrisa de superioridad de Afrodita fue inevitable.

—Primero él estará muerto antes de abandonarme.

Hanji la miró, con cierto recelo. Demasiada obsesión de la diosa con Mike, quizá pensando mal acertaría el porqué de esa actitud posesiva.

—¿Acaso te interesa sexualmente? — Hanji tentó su suerte haciendo esa pregunta imprudente a la diosa. Cualquier otro ya hubiera muerto por siquiera pensarlo.

Afrodita hizo un gesto de asco.

—Por esto es que evito el mundo de los humanos. Tienen ideas tan asquerosas. — La diosa hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, despreciando la idea —Tendría que contarte una larga historia del por qué _mi... Mike_ no será sacerdote de este templo.

Para Hanji no pasó desapercibida la pequeña pausa que hizo la diosa. Entonces, tentando más su propia suerte, la castaña se atrevió a golpearla suavemente del hombro, quedando evidente la altura de ella ante Afrodita, quien medía un metro sesenta y cuatro de estatura.

—¿Acaso es menos compleja tu historia sexual con Ares?

Afrodita se sonrojó, sus mejillas llegando a emparejar el color de su singular y exótico cabello.

—Tampoco es algo que te interese saber— refutó la diosa, indisimuladamente avergonzada. —Además, no entiendo por qué lo traes a colación.

Hanji señaló detrás de la diosa.

—Es porque los dioses del olimpo están aquí, en este mundo humano al que tanto desprecian.

—Jamás dije que lo despreciara— replicó Ares, lo suficientemente audible para las féminas —De hecho, alguna de sus actividades me llaman la atención.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Afrodita, casi como si fuera un reclamo de esposa despechada descubriendo una infidelidad.

Ares, con su metro ochenta y dos de estatura, parecía curiosamente intimidado ante la diosa de menor tamaño.

—Hay alguien en este templo que llama mi atención— fue la justificación del Dios de la Guerra. Sus ojos oscuros sin despegarse de los verdes de Afrodita.

Hanji se preocupó, pensando si _el elegido_ de Nifa verdaderamente llamó la atención del _Dios de la Guerra_.

Ella no se sentía tan dispuesta a mandarlo a una muerte segura, porque Ares no es oponente fácil y raramente pierde una pelea. Las leyendas dicen que una vez perdió contra un semidiós llamado Heracles, pero por obviedad Ares no estaba dispuesto a compartir esa información a detalle.

—¿Alguien de este templo ha llamado tu atención?— Hanji trató de parecer despreocupada. —¿En qué manera?

Ares dejó de embeberse de la belleza de Afrodita y miró con desprecio a Hanji, entendiendo de inmediato hacia dónde se dirigían las palabras sucias de la castaña.

—Apoyo profundamente a Afrodita. Este mundo de humanos está envuelto en conceptos tan enfermos.

—Aún así las divinidades necesitan de la idolatría, o se pierde la esencia de _ser más que un humano, incluyendo el combo de poderes_.— refutó Hanji con sabiduría.

Aquellas palabras parecieron calar profundamente en Ares y Afrodita, porque volvieron a esa silenciosa comunicación a través de sus miradas, ignorando a Hanji en el proceso.

Aunque lo dicho por la castaña era solo la verdad, sin la adoración, las deidades simplemente desaparecen de todo plano astral.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones los dioses provocan la destrucción de la humanidad.

Hanji se guardó para sí misma sus pensamientos hacia Zeus, aun sabiendo que está con la bendición de que los dioses no pudieran leerle la mente.

A causa de Zeus muchos humanos han caído, obligados a someterse a los caprichos del Dios del Rayo, sin importarle si es hombre, mujer, príncipe, princesa. Parece ser la maldición de _«_ _Zeus lo quiere, Zeus lo tiene_ _»_. Y una vez que lo ha tenido, lo desecha, cual niño caprichoso, dejando al cruel destino deshacer la vida del infortunado elegido.

Los dioses dejaron de mirarse entre sí cuanto Nifa se acercó a Hanji.

La castaña agradeció nuevamente que no todos los humanos tienen la capacidad de ver a las divinidades a menos que éstas se lo permitan, pues la pelirroja sacerdotisa se pone nerviosa creyendo que faltaría gravemente a Atenea si tan solo se atreviera a pensar en otras divinidades. Más fatal sería para los nervios de Nifa estar ante la presencia de dichos dioses.

—Están llegando los fieles de Atenea— Nifa se puso las manos en la cintura. —¡Deberías estar lista!

—Estaré lista a tiempo— respondió Hanji —Sabes que Moblit empieza con los cánticos.

 _Y es algo aburrido,_ pensó para sí misma la castaña.

Nifa asintió volviendo sus pasos a otro salón.

—¿Permites que te hable de esa manera?— preguntó Ares, arqueando una ceja. —Eres la de mayor rango en este templo. ¿Cómo puede una sacerdotisa dirigirse a ti tan irrespetuosamente?

Hanji sonrió.

—Para ello tendría que explicarle a Nifa algunos detalles, y hay cosas incomprensibles para algunos humanos— respondió. Sus ojos de color chocolate dirigiéndose claramente a la casi nula distancia que había entre los dos dioses, sus cuerpos buscándose como ha sido desde el inicio de la misma humanidad—. Hasta los mismos dioses no se entienden y entran a un torbellino de emociones.

Los dejó a solas, aún sin saber si ella tiene demasiada suerte para irse de la presencia de Ares y Afrodita sin que ellos rechisten, o más bien ellos permiten que se vaya porque están demasiado urgidos por satisfacerse mutuamente. Hanji pensó que luego tendría que hervir algunas rosas para evadir el olor a sexo de dioses que van a dejar esos dos.

La castaña suspiró profundamente mientras se sobaba los costados de su cabeza.

Ella recordaba una historia que empezó a escucharse en el mundo humano desde hace siglos atrás, sobre Afrodita y Ares siendo _atrapados_ por la red tejida de hilos de oro para evidenciar la _infidelidad_ de la diosa. Aún persistía esa leyenda en el mundo terrenal que ha pasado por tantos cambios y guarda poco de realidad, y mucha exageración y fantasía.

Afrodita no se ha casado con Hefesto, de hecho el Dios del Fuego es odiado profundamente por Ares, quien busca un mínimo pretexto para aplicarle la _muerte divina_. Afortunadamente Afrodita lograba detenerlo.

« _El mundo no necesita otra regresión histórica._ »

Esas habían sido las palabras de la diosa del amor, preocupando a Hanji. Cada vez que recuerda esas palabras, siente una opresión en el pecho.

Quizá es la culpa que la carcome.

Atenea fue la que lanzó el falso rumor de la boda con Hefesto y la supuesta red atrapando a Afrodita y Ares, y lo hizo porque estaba cansada que los dioses usen sus aposentos del Olimpo para dar rienda suelta a su amor.

« _Lo menos que puedo hacer_ » se dijo Hanji _,_ «... _es compensar el daño causado._ »

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
